The Delacours
by MarinaZabini
Summary: AU Fic: Harry, Hermoine twins , and Ron deaged are the children of Maslin and Apolline Delacour and siblings to Fleur and Gabrielle. When seperated to protect them from Voldemort Ron goes to his mothers sister Molly Harry goes to the potters and Hermoine goes to a muggle orphanage. The three delacours are reunited at hogwarts. Names: Charlus r , Evelyn Hrm , Parker H REVIEW PLZ
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

The Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K Rowling most of the things you don't recognize belong to me.

I do not own anything except my own creations.

**Author's notes: **

**This is my first fic so please bear with me**

**I'll try my best for grammer and everything.**

**Please Review **

**-Marina Z**

**Chapter 1- Prologue **

"You have disappointed me for the last time Delacour." Voldemort hissed out at the French man cowering in front of him. "Please my lord! My family, my wife she's expecting our third child, have mercy my lord please!" Maslin Delacour cried out on his knees in front of his master. Voldemort paused for a moment. "A child you say?" he questioned as he gestured for Maslin to rise. "Yes my lord our third it is to be a boy, the healers informed us just this morning" he said as he pulled himself from his knees. "Perhaps we can work out some sort of agreement Monsieur Delacour; your new child will be brought into my service and given power that matches mine and he will serve as one of my death eaters in exchange for your life." Maslin paused to consider Voldemort's offer, he knew that Apolline would be furious with him but what choice did he have? I accept your offer my lord." "Excellent, you are to bring the child to me no later than three hours after the time of the child birth, do I make myself clear?" Voldemort hissed out as his blood red eyes rested their sight on his victim. "Crystal my lord." Maslin replied hastily. "Remove yourself from my sight, before I change my mind I believe Nagini would enjoy a late night snack, and she does have an appetite for French food if I can recall your brother." Maslin bowed before him once more and slowly retreated not daring to turn his back to the dark lord.

Maslin had apparted just outside the gate just after midnight. The silver letter **D **stood firmly in the center of the thick metal gate protecting Delacour Manor from intruders. He spoke the password "Lumière avant que l'obscurité, A light before darkness." He crept into the foyer hoping that Apolline was asleep so he wouldn't need to explain himself. "Just where do you think you're going Monsieur Delacour?" said the voice of his wife. "Hello my love, what are you doing awake so early?" he said trying to pull an innocent look upon his face. "Maslin Henri Delacour! Don't you dare pull that with me!" she raged. Maslin let her fume for a few moments before replying, "It was the dark lord my love he was very… unhappy with our decision not to follow in the family footsteps and join his death eaters." All the anger dissolved from Apolline's face her blue eyes usually bright had lost all the light in their eyes at the mention of Voldemort. "What did he do to you!" she demanded and moved closer to examine her husband. "Hush, Apolline you will wake the children let us move away from the foyer I fear you are to be very unhappy with me when I tell you what I exchanged for my life." She pursed her lips and nodded and they made their way to the family parlour.

A scream could be heard throughout Delacour manor that early summer morning. All the servants in the manor rushed to comfort their mistress though threats of clothing had them quickly retreating. "Apolline, please listen to me" Maslin begged. "We may be able to save our child." He said placing a hand on her overly round stomach. Apolline stared at her husband as though he were mad. "Maslin you promised the baby to the dark lord! There is no way to change the fate of our baby!" she cried pushing him away. "Albus Dumbledore." He replied. "Dumbledore will know my dear, he is the greatest wizard of our time he will have a way. The blonde witch thought for a moment before nodding her head. "Yes, we must go to him but I also must pay a visit to my sister." She said thoughtfully. "You have not talked to her for 5 years love why now?" he questioned. "It feels right…" she sighed and embraced Maslin. The sound of a house elf apparating into the room pulled the two apart. "Please excuse Tipple Madame and Monsieur but little Miss Fleurette is asking for the Madame. "Thank you Tipple, please inform Fleurette that we will be there momentarily." The house elf bowed and left with a crack and wisp of smoke.

"Mama, Papa!" the little girl cried out as Maslin and Apolline entered the room. Fleurette Molly Audra Delacour named after both her grandparents and mother's sister was the spitting image of Apolline, she had inherited the blue Prewitt eyes and the blonde Delacour hair. Though Maslin and Apolline both had blonde hair Maslin's was lighter as was Fleur's while Apollines was a darker and more golden blonde contrast. The little girl flew into Maslin's arms as they walked through the double doors into their little girl's room. "Hush darling or you'll wake Charlus." Apolline said softly as she stroked Fleur's hair. "Mama I had a nightmare." The 3 year old whimpered. "Tell us your nightmare dear." Maslin said as he placed his little girl into her huge canopy bed. Fleur thought for a moment. "Mama a eu deux bébés et vous leur avez donné de suite!" she exclaimed in one breath. "English please ma chérie you cannot speak French as well as your Mama or I yet." he reminded the little girl. "Yes papa, Mama had two babies and you gave them away." She repeated all at once again. "Two?" Maslin asked. "Yes papa." She replied still looking at him with tears threating to flow. "Do not worry ma chérie we are only having one baby and we would not dream of giving him away!" Apolline said. "Sleep now Fleurette you will feel tired in the morning if you do not." Maslin reminded her. Fleur sunk into her blanket closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. Maslin and Apolline both placed kisses upon their daughters head and left the room. The two of them retired to their own room to rest for the next day.

The next morning the family was in the parlour getting ready to take the floo to Hogwarts for their meeting with Dumbledore. Maslin took 2 year old Charlus from Apollines arms and stepped into the floo. He threw down the gray powder and shouted "Hogwarts, Headmaster Dumbledore's office!" He kept a firm hold on his son as they spun finally reaching Dumbledore's waiting room. The portrait on Dumbledore's doorway showed a young lady with light brown hair. "Please let the headmaster know that Maslin and Apolline Delacour wish for an audience with him." The girl in the picture nodded and disappeared from her frame. A whooshing noise from behind him alerted him that Apolline and Fleur had arrived through the floo. "Scourgify." She said after she had pulled her wand from its holster. She turned to her husband and wrinkled her nose and once more said "Scourgify." The poster opened before Maslin could thank her and the family of four entered the office. "Monsieur Delacour and Madame it is a pleasure, what lovely children you have!" he said as he smiled at Fleur and Charlus. "Thank you for seeing us headmaster, we have a problem and we think you may have a way of helping us." Maslin replied. "Ah well let us see if we can solve your problem then." He sat ready to listen. Maslin began his story telling Dumbledore everything from his meeting with Voldemort to Fleur's dream. "I see, perhaps there is a way." Dumbledore said after Maslin finished the story. "Please anything he is sure to torture the child if we give in to him!" Apolline cried out hugging Fleur tightly to her. "You have a sister do you not Madame Delacour?" Albus asked. "Yes Molly Weasley is my sister we have not spoken for some time though." She said sadly. "I believe your sister has friends who cannot conceive a child perhaps they would adopt your child temporarily?" Albus replied carefully. "Adopt? You want us to give our child up for adoption?" she said in disbelief. "Temporary adoption Madame it would be only until Voldemorts demise. "I suppose that could work, we could tell Voldemort that the child was stillborn." Maslin said. "Yes and the order of the phoenix is ready for the last strike soon enough it would be perfect. We would have to place concealing charms though. Appearance is the key to many things." Dumbledore said. "We will Floo to the Potter's house immediately, the floo address is Potter manor Glasgow." Dumbledore said." And they were off to the Potter's.

"Hey Lily did you hear the floo?" James asked his from his desk in the library. "No I suppose we should go see who it is though." The two of them got up and went into the front parlour. "Hello Albus what brings you here?" James greeted when he seen who their guests were. "James, Lily I would like you to meet Monsieur Maslin Delacour and Madame Apolline Prewitt Delacour." Albus said. "Prewitt, as in Molly?" Lilly asked. "Yes Molly is my sister" Apolline replied. Lily nodded. "Anyways Lily and James we have some business to discuss." Albus said in a no nonsense tone. "Of course shall I order tea?" James asked. "Tea would be lovely." Albus agreed. The Four adults sat on the couches while Fleur and Charlus played quietly on the floor. "We would be honoured to be your son's foster parents." James said once Albus had explained everything. "Yes we are unable to have any children we have tried many wizarding and muggle techniques but there isn't a way, this would make a great alternative." Lily said happily and smiled. "Oh thank you so much!" Apolline cried out ready to hug the couple. "No thank-you necessary, you are giving us a great gift." James spoke. Maslin nodded and said. "The baby is due in a month, we will inform you as soon as we head to St. Mungo's and you can meet us there, we will arrange a private room and healers who will keep things under wraps. James nodded and the two men shook hands. "Well until then Lily, James." Maslin said. The couple nodded and watched as the Delacour's collected their two children and left through the floo.

Later that day Apolline took Fleur and the two of them made their way to the Ministry of Magic. They took the elevator to the Misuse of muggle artefacts main office on the second level. "Bonjour I am looking for Monsieur Arthur Weasley." Apolline said to the secretary at the front desk. "Can I get your name please Ma'am I will let Mister Weasley know he has a visitor the secretary said. "Please tell him Apolline Delacour is here to see him." Apolline said. The secretary bobbed her head and ducked into the room to the right. Apolline took Fleur by the hand and the two of them sat in the waiting room. Apolline's thoughts were soon interrupted when the secretary came back out into the lobby. "Mistress Delacour? Mister Weasley will see you now." She said motioning towards the door. "Merci beaucoup Madame" Apolline said nodding to her in acknowledgment, pulling Fleur with her she made her way to Arthur's office.

"Hello Ma'am how can I help you?" Arthur Weasley said after Apolline and Fleur had entered the office. "You do not recognize me Arthur?" Apolline asked. "Should I?" he asked looking confused. "Tres triste." She said shaking her head sadly. "Perhaps you would recognize Polly Prewitt oui?" she said a smile beginning to grace her features. "Apolline… he murmured." Recognizing the name, "Apolline Lucille Prewitt…" he said. "Yes and your Arthur Septimus Weasley" she said impatiently. "I need to see Molly." She said getting straight to the point. "Why? If I remember right you never wanted to speak to her again." He voiced accusingly. "Arty please this is important if it wasn't would I be here?" she said. He thought for a moment and nodded. Arthur whistled three times and the Weasley owl "Errol" flew in threw the open window. Arthur quickly scribbled something on a piece of spare parchment and attached it to the bird's leg. "Take that to Molly and be quick about it please." He said and the bird cocked his head in acknowledgment.

After Errol had left Arthur turned to Apolline and said "It's been so long Polly… Is that your daughter?" he said nodding at Fleur. "Yes, her name is Fleurette Molly Audra Delacour." She said proudly. "A lovely name, you married then I take it?" he asked. "Maslin Delacour and I we have two children Fleur who is 3 and Charlus Beau who is 2." At that moment Errol flew in threw the open window but no note was attached to his leg. The floo lit up and out stepped Molly Genevieve Prewitt Weasley. "What is so important Arthur?" she said dusting herself off with one hand she had not yet bothering to look up. "Molly dear I believe you will remember your sister Polly." Molly looked up her eyes wide in shock her mouth dropping open.

"You look well Molly…" Apolline said smiling kindly at her younger sister. "P-P-Polly? Is that really you?" Molly stammered "Oui it is me ma chère sœur, in the flesh." She said a tear rolling down her cheek. "Molly enveloped her sister in a bone crushing hug. "Oh Polly I'm so sorry-"She began but was cut off by Apolline. "No Molly, it is not your fault but mine, that is now all in the past but I fear I have a favour to ask of you." She said slowly waiting to hear her sister's reaction. "Of course! Anything for family." Molly said immediately. "Mama!" Fleur said tugging at her mother's skirt. "Who are these people are they famille?" asked the little girl. "Oui Fleurette, this is your Tante Molly et Oncle Arthur." She said pointing at each Molly and Arthur as she mentioned them. Fleur walked over to Molly smiled and said. "Bonjour Tante Molly, J'mapelle Fleurette Molly Audra Delacour!" as she wrapped her arms around Molly's legs. "Molly grinned widely and spoke in the same language her niece had;" Bonjour Fleurette peut, je vous invite Fleur?" "Oui!" the little girl replied happily. Arthur stared at his wife and said "I never knew you spoke fluent French?" he said confusedly. "Of course I do I'm a Prewitt after all!" she said aghast. "Molly the favour I ask of you is a big one, and I need you to swear on your witches' honour that you will not share this with anyone, do you agree?" Apolline asked. "I Molly Genevieve Prewitt Weasley swear on my witches' honour to guard your secret with my life." Apolline nodded and began with the story about how the Potters would adopt their son. "I don't understand Polly?" Molly said. "Fleur had a dream… that we would have 2 children instead of one. I want protection for all of my children. If I have twins the first born will be bound to the dark lord there is no way to change that but Fleur and Charlus… Fleur is a girl so the dark lord will not influence her but I believe he may try to turn Charlus to his side." She paused and took a breath and continued "What I am trying to say is that I would like to ask if you will take in my son…" she pleaded. "Absolutely." Molly replied immediately. Apolline had asked herself time and time again if she were making the right choice but she thought that it was the best for him for her little boy.

The next month breezed by. The parting with Charlus or as he was now to go by after his de-aging charm which renewed him to a new born baby status and paternity potion "Ronald Bilius Weasley" was very painful for Apolline, her Charlus no longer resembled her or Maslin but Molly and Arthur instead, it was so painful that she did not leave her chambers for 3 days.

On an early Wednesday in the middle of May Maslin Delacour was awaked by his wife shaking his shoulder. "Maslin! The baby is coming!" she said through her gritted teeth. The two informed the house elves to watch Fleur and made their way to St. Mungo's where Maslin flooed the Potters.

"5:28am!" a healer called out. "It's a boy!" another said quickly. Apolline sighed in relief at the thought of it being over but was confused that there was still a pain coming. "Hold on! There is another baby coming!" "Push Madame Delacour!" one called out. Soon another cry echoed the room. "5:41am!" another healer called out. "It's a girl!" called one more healer. The babies were cleaned off and handed to Maslin and Apolline. "The little boy shall be Parker Olivier Delacour also known as Harry James Potter." Maslin stated. "And our little girl will be Evelyn Adela Delacour." Apolline said definitely. The Potter's and Albus were then ushered into the room. "What beautiful twins!" Albus stated his eyes twinkling as usual. "I must take Peter to Voldemort, and when I return he will go to you and Lily." Maslin said to James. "So the story is that he was kidnapped?" James asked to confirm what he had been told by his wife. "That is correct tonight will be the last night he ever has to see Voldemort hopefully." Maslin said hopefully. Everyone agreed.

"Well Maslin, I suppose I misjudged you I had begun to believe what you told me was false but clearly it is not, what is the name of your son?" Voldemort hissed out to Maslin who held the little one tight to him. "My lord I present to you Parker Olivier Delacour." Maslin said kneeling before Voldemort. "Parker Delacour you are to be bound upon me a great honour which you do not yet understand." Voldemort said. "I thank you for bestowing this privilege on my son master." Maslin said. "Parvulus de nova creatura auxilium me aedificare novum tenebris gentem" Voldemort spoke the power sharing incantation loudly. "Maslin Delacour your son now holds the power equal to mine, see that he uses it well or you shall see how disappointed I can become." Voldemort said to Maslin. "Yes my Lord, thank you my lord I must return to my wife she will be anxious to spend time with our son." And with that Maslin disaparted with Parker in his arms.

When Maslin returned home he found Apolline and the Potters in the front parlour, she was holding a tissue box and had red puffy eyes while Lily tried to comfort her. "Apolline, what is the matter?" Maslin asked. "It is done…" she replied her voice dead with no emotion evident. "What is done, what have you done?" he urged. "Evelyn Adela is safe now; I have sent her to live with muggles until she comes of Hogwarts age." She choked out. Tears began to pour down Maslin's face; both of the twins would never know their true family for the next 11 years. What had Voldemort made them do? The Potters soon departed with their "son" Harry James Potter the alias little Parker Olivier Delacour would have to live with for the next 11 years. For now it was just the 3 Delacours in their big empty Manor."

**Author's Note 2:**

**Well there's the first chapter, I'd like opinions, as of now**

**This is unbetaed mostly because I don't fully understand what **

**It is that Beta's do so if anyone would like to expand my knowledge on **

**That please send me a message. Also to point out again that this is my first**

**Fic so I would appreciate it if you would go easy on me, I'm open to any suggestions**

**And sometime's I'll have poll's like now. Also should I respond to the reviews yes or no?**

**Whatever you guys want.**

**Poll:**

**Who should Harry (Parker end up with)**

**Hannah Abbott**

**Isabella Petrucci (Original Character Blaise Zabini's Cousin)**

**Emmaline Malfoy (Draco's younger sister by a year)**

**Mae Cartier (French muggle)**

French Dictionary:

Ma Cherie: My darling

Merci beaucoup Madame: Thank you very much Ma'am

Ma Chere soeur: My dear sister

Famille: Family

Tante and Oncle: Auntie and Uncle

J'mapelle: My name is

Lumière avant que l'obscurité: A light before darkness

Latin:

Parvulus de nova creatura auxilium me aedificare novum tenebris gentem: Little one of new creation help me build this new dark nation


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

The Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K Rowling most of the things you don't recognize belong to me.

I do not own anything except my own creations.

**Author's notes:**

**Hey everyone well here is chapter two. I was really happy that this**

**Fic has about 51 views and 41 visits but I was kind of upset of lack of reviews**

**So I would really appreciate opinions I won't update until I get at **

**Least one review k so think about it. Also no matter how long it takes to update I**

**Promise not to abandon this story and one more thing pictures of the characters can be**

**Found on my profile… ok well on with the show. Sorry it's short didn't want to keep you waiting any longer**

**Chapter 2- The lost Delacours **

**May 13****th**** 1982 (Evelyn and Parker's 2nd birthday)**

"What do you mean she was adopted?" Maslin Delacour yelled loudly at the strange orphanage muggle who dressed in black and white robes with a matching hat. "I'm sorry Mr. Delacour but your daughter was adopted a good month after she was left here sir. Apolline sat at his side 4 months pregnant it had been a year since Voldemorts demise which their son Parker had been the cause of so they had decided to try and attempt to get Evelyn and Parker back earlier and to have another child. Two year old Fleur who was sitting standing quietly to her mother's side looked at the funny penguin-like woman and spoke exactly what she was thinking, "Mama why does the lady resemble a penguin or panda bear?" she trilled in her cute little French accent. "Fleurette!" her mother reprimanded. The nun smiled and said "Oh it is fine Mrs. Delacour your daughter is very adorable." Fleur grinned widely at the nun's statement. "Sister Therese are you positive there is nothing that we can do? Money is no issue." Apolline said in a much kinder voice than her husband. "I'm sorry but it was a closed adoption, I can give you the new name of your daughter but I am afraid that's all." She said sympathetically. "Any information would help." Apolline stated smiling. Sister Therese shuffled through a stack of papers in one of the filing cabinets. "Ah here the name that your daughter was given after her adoption is… Hermoine Jean Granger." She said. "Hermoine Granger?" Maslin said disgust dripping from his tone. "Maslin…" Apolline said in a warning tone. Fleur giggled as fear flashed in her father's eyes from her mother's warning. "Yes dear I'm sorry." He sighed. "Thank you for your time Sister Therese you have been most helpful." Maslin said taking Fleur's hand. And with that they left the orphanage.

After leaving the orphanage the family of three stepped into a back alley and then apparted to the ministry atrium where they then flooed to the burrow. "Molly I think your sister is here!" Arthur Weasley called from behind his copy of the daily prophet. "If you would put that ridiculous paper of yours then you would know that there's no need to yell for me as I am in front of you!" she snapped irritably at her husband. "Sorry love." He said giving her a sheepish grin as she made her way to the door to let the Delacours in. "Bonjour Tante Molly!" Fleur cried out hugging her knees. "Hello Fleur, my goodness look how big you've gotten you are a very beautiful young lady!" Molly exclaimed and the little girl beamed. "Now Molly no need to make her head bigger than it is." Maslin joked but Fleur just glared at him. Apolline swatted her husbands should and said "Darling he was just kidding." As they made their way to the sitting room. "Were you able to get Evelyn back?" Molly asked as a tea tray levitated into the sitting room. Maslin shook his head, "She has been adopted two years ago." He said trying to hide the pain in his voice. "Oh my I'm so sorry!" Molly said sympathetically. "Oui it is very sad." Apolline said. "Molly we would like you to keep Charlus at least until we can get Parker back, is that alright with you?" Maslin asked. "Of course Polly as long as you need, til Hogwarts if necessary." Molly said. "It may be just that, Parker has been sent to Lily's muggle sister who I have no idea how to contact and Albus refuses to tell us, apparently having him home would bring danger to him and the other children." Apolline sniffed. "That is such a load of-!" Molly began. "Molly there is a child present!" Arthur said cutting her off gesturing to Fleur. "Ah sorry my dear I forget so easily." She said sheepishly. "May we please see Charlus before we leave Molly?" Maslin asked. "Of course I'll have his 'brothers' bring him in." she said. Just then one of the Weasley boys passed by, "Bill dear!" she called after her eldest son. "Yes Mum?" he said coming into the room "Come say hello to Aunt Apolline and Uncle Masline then please fetch Ronald dear." She stated and asked. "Hello Aunt Apolline, Uncle Maslin, Cousin Fleur I hope you are well." He said smiling at his family. "Hello William we are quite well thank you dear." Apolline said smiling at her polite nephew who left to fetch her eldest son.

"What a great boy you have Molly." Masllin complimented. "Yes he is such a sweet child, he's starting Hogwarts in September you know, Arthur and I are just sure he will make prefect someday!" she babbled. "Hi Mummy!" said a little voice coming into the room. Apolline and Maslin's eyes drifted painfully to their disguised son with bright red hair and freckles splashed across his Pale face. "Ronnie darling this is your Aunt Apolline and Uncle Maslin." She said taking the little boy onto her knee. "Hello Aunt Apple-een and Uncle Masselen." He said trying to pronounce their names. "Hello Ch-Ronald you may call me Auntie Polly if you would like." Apolline said smiling sadly at her little son. "And for I you may call me Uncle Mas." Maslin stated. Little Charlus (Ron) smiled at his aunt and uncle (parents). The rest of their visit went pleasantly as it could. And soon it was time for the Delacours to depart back to their Manor.

**5 months later September 6****th**** 1982**

"It is a girl! Born at 4:38pm." The healer called. The child was cleaned off and handed to a very proud Maslin Delacour. "She is very beautiful love." He said to his exhausted wife as he passed her the babe. She is indeed, Maslin I would like for Molly to help name her if you are alright with this?" she asked. "Absolutely ma chère I will fetch her from the waiting room." He returned a few minutes later with Molly who immediately began cooing over her new niece. "Oh Polly she is so precious!" what a little darling this reminds me of when Ginevra was born" Molly said a tear spilling over her eye. "Molly would you please help us choose a name for our new little princess." Apolline asked her. "Absolutely!" Molly cried out honoured her sister would ask such a thing of her. "I would like for it to start with a G just as Ginevra's name does it is a tradition for the 3rd daughter to have a name beginning with a G on the Prewitt side." Apolline explained to Maslin. "Yes I never followed that with Ginny because I only have one daughter and I wish for no more children." Molly said. "Hmm well G names there is; Gale, Gabra, Gabrielle, Gwendolyn, Galia…" Molly listed some of the G names. "I like Gabrielle" Apolline said thoughtfully. "Then Gabrielle it shall be!" Maslin stated. "Gabrielle Devonna-Lynne Delacour." He said. "It's a lovely name." Molly said happily. "Would you like me to bring Fleur in to meet her new sister?" Molly asked. "Oui that would be lovely thank you Molly." Apolline said. A few moments later she returned into the hospital room with the small 5 year old attached to her hand. "Mama, Papa!" where is the Baby?!" she trilled excitedly. "Here Fleurette, meet your sister; Gabrielle Devonna-Lynne Delacour." Apolline said proudly. "Ooh Mama she is so little!" Fleur said excitedly. "That she is Ma Cherie." Maslin said. Though happy with the new baby Maslin knew that he would never truly be content until all his little birds were safe in the nest. But the years to come would pass quickly. At least he hoped so.

**Well how was that I hope it wasn't too sappy or too boring or anything like that**

**But like I've mention my first story, Please please please review I hate to make it sound like I'm begging but really I am it really disappointed me that not one reviewed so Im not updating again til I get at least a few k? Sorry It's been so long for an update I don't feel like writing unless I know its being read, Til next time And remember to vote on who Harry (Parker) should end up with **

– **Marina Z **

**Poll:**

**Who should Harry (Parker end up with)**

**A) Hannah Abbott**

**B) Isabella Petrucci (Original Character Blaise Zabini's Cousin)**

**C) Emmaline Malfoy (Draco's younger sister by a year)**

**D) Mae Cartier (French muggle)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**The Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K Rowling most of the things you don't recognize belong to me. **

**I do not own anything except my own creations.**

**Authors Notes:**

**Hey there I got one review which made me really happy so thank you so much to Tara for that and here we go for chapter 3 and come on guys review I can honestly say it's not worth writing a story unless you know someone's reading it and I'm sure there are some other writers out there who will agree with me. So keep the reviews coming I enjoy reading what you have to say a positive or a negative outcome, and now for the moment some of you have been waiting for … the arrival of everyone's favourite potion master. I decided to write Dudley on a positive note because I'm sure deep down dear old Duddikins has a good side to him. This should be a fairly long chapter now on with the story!**

**Chapter 3- The letters **

**July 31****st**** 1991 (9 years later on "Harry's" aka Parker's fake birthday) **

"Boy fetch the mail!" ordered the fat mat with a bushy moustache. "Yes Uncle Vernon" the boy replied robotically. Harry Potter had been living with the Dursleys for the past 9 years and as long as he could remember he had never been treated as a human being always as their personal slave. His parents had died in a car crash when he was only 2 at least that was what Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had told him. It was just another day in the Dursley household no one except Dudley acknowledged Harry's birthday not that he expected his Aunt and uncle to, he would probably find it rather abnormal if they wished him a happy birthday he had never once in his life received a present except 3 years ago on Christmas he had unwrapped a coat hanger. So when his Uncle sent him to the mailbox for the post he was surprised at what he found. In the pile of mail there was a letter from Aunt Marge, an Electricity bill, a few advertisement posters and brochures but the last letter was addressed to him. _Harry Potter 4 Privet Drive, the closet under the stairs. _Harry stared at the letter for a few minutes and deciding quickly he stuffed the letter underneath his overly baggy shirt that had been his baby whale sized cousins before belonging to him.

Harry made his way back inside and placed the mail on the table before his Uncle. "Your chore list is inside your 'room'" Uncle Vernon threw at him. Harry sighed but nodded and headed to the closet under the stairs. The list read; Mow the yard (front and back), Vacuum any carpeting in the house, trim the hedges, Water flowers, Mop kitchen, Clean Dudley's bedroom, Wash the Car, Dust the parlour, etc… Harry sighed loudly to himself and decided to work on the outdoor chores first so he could read his mysterious letter while he was in the shed. Heading through the kitchen to the doors that led to the patio Aunt Petunia called out. "We will be going out this evening you are to stay in your room for the night so you don't bother Dudley, is that clear?" she barked. "Yes Aunt Petunia, I will stay in my room and I will not bother Dudley." He replied emotionlessly. She sneered at him and waved him on.

Once inside the shed Harry began to seek out the sheers he would need to trim the hedge. After finding what he needed he reached under his shirt and pulled out his letter he began to read it when the shed door suddenly opened. "Harry? Are you in there?" his cousin called out. Harry let out a breath of relief. "Yeah right here Dudley." He replied continuing to open his letter. "Sorry about all the chores dad's making you do, don't bother cleaning my room I can do it." His cousin told him. Harry grinned at his cousin out of all 3 of the Dursley's the only one who had ever taken Harry into consideration was Dudley Derrick Dursley. "Thanks Big D." Harry said. "What do you got there?" his cousin asked curiously. "Not sure it said my name was on it in the post this morning, I didn't let your dad see it I'm sure he would have taken it away." Dudley nodded in agreement. "Well open it I'm just as curious as you are Harry." Harry chuckled and opened the letter and read; _**Dear Mister Potter you have been chosen to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we await your owl no later than August 28**__**th**__**. Inside the envelope is a list of school supplies you will be needing, -Deputy Headmistress Professor Minerva McGonagall.**_

Dudley and Harry looked at each other. "What does that mean?" Dudley asked. "I'm not entirely sure." Harry replied pulling out the enclosed list of school supplies. "Wait look there is another not here." _**Mister Potter within 16 hours of receiving this letter you will be receiving a visit from one of the school staff to escort you for your school supplies- sincerely Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **_"So I guess we should be expecting a visitor then." Dudley said calmly. "Your parents are going to freak out." Harry moaned leaning against the wall of the shed. Dudley and Harry parted ways so Harry could get his chores done and Dudley went to clean his room.

Later that evening Harry sensed that something was up with Dudley who was more distracted than usual. He decided to ask him later when his Aunt and Uncle went out. "Now Dudders Harry will be in his room so he won't bother you okay darling." Petunia cooed at her son. "Yes Mummy." Dudley said letting her to believe he hated his cousin as much as they did. "Don't let the freak give you any trouble eh son? If he does show him just how tough we Dursleys can get." Vernon told him loudly then leaned down to whisper. "There's a switch in my closet upstairs if you need it." Dudley swallowed his anger and balled his fists up and nodded. "Yes Dad I won't let the freak push me around." He replied regretting everything he said. Petunia kissed him on the head and the two left. Dudley watched out the window until their car turned the curb. "Harry you can come out now they're gone!" Dudley called out. "Whew thanks Dudley." Harry said. "Dudley you looked lost in your thoughts earlier what's bugging you?" Harry asked sitting on the sofa but they were interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" they both said in Unison. The two cousins raced to the door and pulled it open. "Hello my name is Professor Severus Snape I teach potions at Hogwarts." The man said. "Hello sir my name is-"Professor Snape cut him off. "Yes you're Mister De… err I mean Mister Potter, and you are Mister Dursley correct?" the potion master said catching himself before he revealed anything to the unsuspecting pre-teen. "Uh yes sir but how do you know my cousin?" Harry asked him. "He was sent a letter as well wasn't he?" the professor asked confusedly. "That's what I was going to tell you before the door rang Harry." Dudley said turning to his cousin. "Sir my parents aren't home at the moment would you care to come in and wait for them to return?" Dudley asked politely. Severus nodded and said "Yes I suppose I should explain some things to you both I already have met your parents before you mother isn't particularly fond of me though. The three stepped into the parlour and sat as Severus began his tale.

"As you both may have guessed by now you are wizards, Dudley you are what we call in our world muggleborn meaning that your parents are not a witch or wizard and you Harry are a half blood because your mother was a muggleborn and father a pureblood." Severus said looking at both boys. "Do you understand so far?" he asked receiving a nod from both boys he continued. "Me and your fost-… err um mother Lily were close friends as children, she was in my year at Hogwarts, I'm not sure what you have been told of your parents death Harry but I can assure you whatever Petunia has told you is quite wrong, your parents were killed by a dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort most refer to him as 'he who must not be named' but I think that's all bullocks." Severus said. "Wait my parents were killed by an evil wizard? Then why am I still alive wasn't I with them?" Harry asked. "You were indeed with them Harry, you are quite famous in our world you Harry Potter are the boy who lived the scar upon your head is the mark that shows you were the one to defeat the dark lord, when he cast the killing curse upon you it backfired back at him." Severus told him seriously. Harry stared at the man. "Professor I don't want to wait for my Aunt and Uncle to return they don't care for me sir and I know they will not allow either Dudley or I to go to Hogwarts." Would we be allowed to go without their permission?" Harry asked hopefully. Frankly Dudley agreed with him he hated his parents especially his father, he knew that if they found out he and Harry were wizards that they would try to 'Squash the magic out of them'. "I agree professor you said before you knew my mother, I'm sure you would agree with me when I say she is an overly controlling horse faced b-…" Dudley said getting cut off by Harry. "I think he gets it Big D." Harry said patting his cousins should. Severus smirked and nodded. "Both of you go pack a bag each and come with me, I'm sure the headmaster would declare this an unfit home and if you both wish to leave you won't need to return." Severus said. The boys nodded eagerly and scampered off leaving Severus in the parlour. "How will we be getting to Hogwarts professor?" Harry asked after he and Dudley returned with the items they wanted to take. "We will not be heading to Hogwarts until September 1st the start of term you will experience the train right and everything else like the other first years, but first I will claim a temporary custody over you both so we will first be heading to the ministry and then we will head back to my flat in diagon alley." The potions professor told them the boys nodded. Dudley had left a note to his parents explaining that they wouldn't be back and telling them he wouldn't ever see them again. No matter how cruel he was being he would never forgive them what they did to Harry.

They arrived in the ministry atrium by port-key and made their way to the department of Magical Child Welfare. "Hello I'm here to see the head of the department it is urgent tell him that Professor Severus Snape has arrived." Severus told the woman at the front desk. Marion Skeeter (the younger sister of Rita Skeeter) nodded "of course sir." She replied and made her way to the heads office. Severus and the boys remained standing and Marion returned moments later and pushed them towards the office. "Monsieur Delacour, it is good to see you sir." Severus said when they entered the office. "Severus you know better than to use titles with me little brother." Maslin Delacour said smirking at his half-brother. Severus and Maslin were both the son of Henri Olivier Delacour, but their mothers were different Severus' mother was Eileen Estrella Prince while the mother of Maslin was Audra Viola Pierre Delacour. "Who are you friends Severus?" Maslin said gesturing to Harry and Dudley. "Uh Maslin I would like to introduce you to Mister Harry Potter and Mister Dudley Dursley." Severus said. Maslin's eyes bugged out of his head and he stared at Severus. "Sev…" he whispered pleadingly. "Maslin would it be possible for me to gain custody of the boys until they head to Hogwarts their previous guardians the Dursleys are highly unfit to raise children." Maslin gasped when he heard this and began shuffling through a stack of papers for custody forms. "Absolutely! That's terrible!" Trust me boys you'll be safe with Severus no better man fit for the job than he. Severus your wife doesn't know yet I assume?" Maslin asked. "Ah no I suppose I should tell her though may I use your floo?" Severus asked. Maslin nodded his consent and pointed to a tin of floo powder on his desk.

"Jessie Snape!" Severus called into the fire and found his head in the fireplace of his home. "Severus where the hell have you been?!" his wife shrieked at his head in the flames. "Shush love you'll wake Margie." Severus said nodding towards the baby in her arms. She glared at her husband and said "You better have a good explanation for being gone so long." She said angrily. "We have two children staying with us for the rest of the summer Jessie I hope it isn't an inconvenience but one of the boys is our lost nephew." Severus said. Jessie gasped "Oh Sev you found Parker?!" she exclaimed "Yes Jessie but he still thinks he is Harry Potter, he isn't to know until he is reunited with Evelyn and Charlus though." Jessie nodded "Of course it's no problem bring them both home as soon as possible okay?" Sever nodded and with that pulled his head from the fire

"Everything is set, Jessie is expecting us at once. Maslin if nothing else needs to be signed I believe we will be taking our leave." Severus said. "Actually may I speak to your privately first Severus?" he asked. Severus sighed and gestured to the hallway leaving Dudley and Harry to talk quietly in the office. "Severus you found Parker! Thank you how did you do it?" Maslin asked his brother. "Albus sent met to he and Dudley to take them for their school supplies I expected I would have to take them though because I remember what a hag of a woman Petunia used to be when we were children." Severus said. "I must inform Apolline, she will be quite happy were one step closer to having our whole family back." Maslin said happily. "Ah yes your Weasley sized family, 5 children isn't it?" Severus inquired. Maslin nodded " Fleurette, Charlus, Parker, Evelyn, and Gabrielle." Maslin said proudly. "Nieces and Nephews Jessie will be eager to spoil." Severus said.

Severus and the boys took the floo this time both boys given a quick flooing lesson first. "Jessie were home." He called out from the front room after he had cast a quick scourgify on both of the boys. "Hello! I'm Jessie call me Jessie!" she said excitedly entering the room with baby Margaret Eileen Estrella Snape (Margie for short) in her arms. She gave both the boys a one armed hug. "Jessie calm down before they run back for the floo!" Severus said half joking. She glared at Severus, "This is Margie she said introducing the small year old baby who giggled and tried to pluck Harry's glasses off his face.

Severus showed the boys to a room with two beds, I hope this will be ok for you boys I will see you in the morning and we will be going to Diagon Alley the day before school starts if that's alright with you?" Severus said. The boys nodded saying their thanks to Jessie and Severus they retired for the night excited for what the next few months would bring.

**Letters Part 2 **

**August 22****nd**

"Hermione dear there is a letter here for you." Richard Granger told his only child and adopted daughter. "Thank you dad." She said taking the letter from her father. From as long as she could remember she had known she was adopted but it didn't matter to her she figured that her birth parents probably either didn't have the money to raise her or they were far too young to raise her but she was okay with it she had grown up with a great family and had everything she needed. "Mum did anything else come?" she asked Katherine Granger hopefully. "If you're referring to that white envelope with the words Smelters academy for young ladies, then I haven't seen anything of that sort." Richard said nonchalantly. "Richard really must you tease her?" Katherine reprimanded. "Sorry dear only having a bit of fun." He said handing Hermione the letter. She grinned widely and opened it quickly. Dear Miss Granger she read out loud, we regret to inform you that while you fit the application we are currently full you have been placed on the waiting list in spot number 48, Our deepest condolences – Professor Gorman Headmistress of Smelters. "Oh Hermione I'm so sorry dear." Katherine said hugging her daughters shoulders. "It's fine mum." She lied. "I might as well open this one." She said sighing. She tore open the wax seal and read aloud again; Dear Miss Granger I am happy to inform you that you have earned a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry we await your Owl no later than August 28th – Professor Minerva McGonagall deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione's parents stared at her. "Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Richard choked out. She nodded. Just then a knock on the door brought them to their senses. "I'll get it" Katherine said leaving Hermione and Richard to review the letter

"Richard, Hermione you two better come here!" Katherine called from the living room. "Hello, my name is Minerva McGonagall I am assuming you have read your letter by now Miss Granger?" she asked. "Hermione nodded weakly. "I am also going to assume you know that you were adopted, I must inform you that your real parents were a witch and wizard they have been looking for you for many years in fact. Hermoine gasped. "They can have her!" Richard spat out at Hermoine shoving her lightly towards McGonagall. "There is no room for freaks in this family!" Katherine said agreeing. "Mum, Dad?" Hermoine squeaked out shocked. "Don't ever call us that again!" Richard bellowed. "I think it would be best if you got your stuff and left." Katherine sniffed. "And don't bother coming back." Richard added. Hermoine nodded as the tears poured down her face. McGonagall glared at the Grangers but didn't speak. Hermoine returned moments later with a knapsack slung over her shoulders. "Come dear I won't let you hear what rubbish these muggles have to say." Minerva said kindly to Hermione whose eyes were red from crying. Close your eyes Minerva whispered to her. She complied and when she opened them they were no longer in the doorway of her former home. They were in front of a huge castle gate. "Oh my!" she gasped. "I'm sorry you won't get to experience the train ride like your fellow classmates but I suppose that the circumstances have changed. Minerva told her. She nodded she didn't care she was just happy to be away from people who she thought had loved her.

**The letter part 3**

**August 30****th**** 1991**

"Mum! The twins turned my pillow into a spider again!" Ronald Weasley called to his mother (who was actually his aunt). "Fred, George!" Molly Weasley bellowed. "Yes mum!" they called simultaneously. "Can't you leave you brother alone just for a little bit?" Molly asked. "Well technically…" said George. "He's not…" said Fred. "Our brother…" said George. Molly's eyes widened. "Out go degnome the garden now!" she ordered angrily. "Guess we should have kept our mouths shut." Huffed Fred. Molly turned to Ron after the twins had left. "Ron we need to talk, I was hoping this could wait but I suppose with you heading to Hogwarts in a few day it can't." Molly said sadly. "Mom what did Fred and George mean?" Ron asked. "Ronald you were adopted." She said with tears threating. "I'm so sorry we didn't tell you but we weren't allowed to Fred and George weren't supposed to know but I suspect Percy told the." She sighed. "Who are my real Parents?" Ron asked he had always known he didn't fit in here. "Your Aunt Apolline and Uncle Maslin are your actual mother and father, you are supposed to be twelve right now you were de-aged and had an illusion spell placed upon you when you were a baby." She told him. "Can you take it off?" Ron asked his Aunt. Molly nodded and pulled out her wand and murmured "Finite Incantatem." Ron felt himself get shorter his shaggy hair neatened up, freckles disappeared, skin darken slightly. Molly smiled weakly. "Welcome back Charlus Beau Delacour." She told him. Ron looked at himself in the mirror his hair was blonde he still had the same blue eyes but his skin was flawless and he was a few feet shorter. I look like Uncle Maslin a lot, he said. Molly nodded sadly and hugged his shoulders. He was no longer her son but Maslin and Apolline's once more.

**Well how was that? I hope it wasn't too bad. One of the reasons I didn't have Hagrid retrieve Harry is because I'm really bad at writing his accent. I hope you guys didn't mind the Grangers reaction or Harry and Dudleys relationship, Or Sev and his family, it's very different from the book. I don't know If I'm gonna add Quirrell or not only if someone personally says they really want him. Oh and I recommend my other story "Eyes of a red haired angel." A severitus challenge fic. Also I'm not updating till you review so REVIEW please. Thanks for reading **

**-Marina Z**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

The Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K Rowling most of the things you don't recognize belong to me.

I do not own anything except my own creations.

**Author's notes:**

**Hello! Marina back again so sorry about the long wait for this chapter I've been quite busy lately and I'm sorry to say it may not get much better with school starting soon. But anyone here's another chapter of the Delacours please enjoy. Oh and someone asked about the blood wards in this story they don't exist Dumbledore's going to be quite the character in this story he's not exactly the good guy but not exactly the bad guy you'll see where I'm heading with this. And remember Maslin and Apolline are powerful in the wizarding world but Dumbledore even more so and he told them that for Parker (Harry)'s protection he had to be kept with the Dursleys and since Maslin and Apolline couldn't find out where the Dursleys lived because everyone still believed Harry to be Lily and James' child only a select few know the truth. I hope that clears a few things up **

**Chapter 4- Relations, Sorting's and Appearances**

**With Harry, Dudley and the Snapes… August 31****st**** 1991**

"Harry, Dudley it's time to go to Diagon Alley." Severus told the boys after they had finished the breakfast. Harry looked up from playing with baby Margie. "Okay but Severus how are we going to pay for our school things?" Harry asked concerned. "Harry dear you don't think Lily and James left you with nothing do you dear?" Jessie asked in shock. "Oh…" Harry said lamely and Dudley smirked at his 'cousin'. "Well aren't we technically already in Diagon Alley Severus?" Dudley asked pointing out that the Snape's flat was located in Diagon Alley. "Right you are Dudley." Severus said. "Well come on boys we don't have all day!" he huffed and with that the trio left to the busy streets.

They had gone to Gringotts first to retrieve money for Harry and Dudley's school supplies and were back on the streets in no time. "Where will we go first?" Harry asked eagerly while Dudley nodded with a similar expression etched on his face. "Wands perhaps?" Severus asked casually. At this Harry and Dudley began to jump up and down excitedly they began to dash down the street towards Ollivanders makers of fine wands. "Welcome, welcome ah Mister Potter I was wondering when you would come. Why I remember when your parents got their first wands." Harry smiled politely at the strange elderly man. "Here why not give this one a wave!" Ollivander said handing Harry a wand. Harry looked at Severus who nodded encouragingly and gave it a cautious wave. Brilliant blue sparks shot from the tip. "My goodness I have never had anyone find their wand on first try before this is magnificent!" the man cried. The wand that had chosen him was Mahogany 11 inches whippy with a veela hair core. "You next young man." Ollivander said motioning Dudley forward. It took about 4 different wands before Dudley found his a Yew wand 10 ½ inches with a dragon heartstring core. They paid Ollivander16 galleons for both wands and left the shop quickly happy to be away from the odd man.

"Severus can we go to Eeylops next please?" Dudley asked he was very eager to get an owl he planned on getting a beautiful snowy owl they had seen a few days ago through the window. "Of course boys lead on." Severus said nodding them forward. When they reached the owl emporium Dudley quickly dashed to the cage with the big white owl and carried it to the counter. "I'm going to call her Orialla." Dudley said happily to his cousin after he had purchased the owl. Harry was looking through the owls when he came across a nice looking tawny owl. "Whoa I want this one!" he said immediately. "I'll call him Lorenzo." Harry told his cousin and Severus. They left the owl emporium after that. While leaving Harry was having quite a difficult time seeing over his owl cage and bumped into a boy with light blonde hair and blue eyes. "Oi! Watch where you're going mate!" the boy said sounding slightly annoyed. "I'm sorry couldn't see over my owl." Harry apologized. "Whatever…" the boy said and walked over to a lady with orange hair. Harry heard the lady who must have been his mother or something yell at him – "Charlus Beau Delacour that was very rude! Why I ought to make you go back and apologize!" she said angrily. "Sorry Aunt Molly." The boy said sheepishly. His Aunt rolled her eyes and dragged him by the arm out of the shop. Harry quickly caught up with Dudley and Severus who weren't far ahead. He couldn't help but think that Charlus Delacour looked familiar to him but he couldn't place it. They finished up their shopping and then went back home to Jessie and Margie awaiting the train ride that was to be taken the next day

**With Charlus (Ron) and Molly after the eeylops incident. **

"I can't believe you were so rude! We didn't raise you to be like that Charlus!" Molly chastised. Charlus rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't have raised me at all." He replied glaring. "Why didn't you tell me you should have told me!" he raged at his aunt. "I wasn't allowed and this is hardly the place to be discussing this young man!" Molly yelled back. He sighed and knew she was right it couldn't get out that he was one of the 3 lost Delacour siblings. "I'm sorry Aunt Molly it does come as a shock though, have you let my real mother and father know that I'm aware of the situation yet?" he asked after apologizing. She nodded tentatively "I did but that isn't anything you need to worry about dearie now let's finish up with these supplies and head home for dinner. He followed his Aunt obediently wondering if his younger twin siblings were aware of the situation the three of them were in yet.

**Morning of the train ride- With Evelyn (Hermione) and Minerva McGonagall **

Hermione had been informed by McGonagall that she would have her siblings from her real family coming to the school one returning sibling and two starting this year. She had been very shocked to learn that she was a twin and wondered if he looked anything like her. She wasn't sure about the other sibling Minerva had not been able to tell her much because she herself wasn't aware of the complete situation. Hermione had immediately fallen in love with Hogwarts first thing. She had met with all of the professors and the headmaster though she wasn't sure why but he gave her a very bad feeling in her gut. At last it was the day that the rest of the students arrived she was very nervous though she wouldn't ever admit it aloud. Minerva had told her all about the sorting ceremony and explained what each of the classes were for. She had been told to sleep in so she would be fully rested for the evening. She wasn't sure what awaited her in the evening but she had a funny feeling about it. What was to come?

**On the train- September 1****st**** 1991**

"Excuse me could you spare a place in your compartment everywhere else is full." Charlus Delacour asked Dudley and Harry who looked up and seen the blonde boy from the Owl Emporium. "Hey you're that bloke from Eeylops." Harry pointed out. "Oh yeah sorry about that mate I was having a rough day didn't mean to take it out on you." Charlus apologized sincerely. "It's alright I don't blame you thanks for apologizing, come on in there's lots of room, this is my cousin Dudley Dursley and I'm Harry Potter." He said. "Merlin's beard! Are you really?" Charlus exclaimed. And received a nod. "Ah well my names Charlus Delacour formerly Ronald Weasley." He said. "Why'd you have two names?" Dudley asked. "Well I found out recently that I was temporarily adopted by my Aunt and Uncle to protect me." Charlus told them. They didn't ask any more questions. The boys all settled down and enjoyed the ride.

"Firs Years Ove'r ere!" a gruff voice called out after the boys had gotten off the train. "Ello name's A'grid hop three ta a boa'" the man said. Dudley, Harry, Charlus and a boy named Neville Longbottom who looked very nervous took one boat. "It's okay Trevor I won't let the squid eat you." Harry heard Neville muttering to a toad while stroking its head. He and Charlus exchanged looks. "Th'ere she is!" Hagrid bellowed when the sight of Hogwarts appeared before them. After exiting the boats they made their way to big wooden doors that Hagrid pushed open and an elderly woman with a long pointed hat stepped in front of the group. "The Firs' Years Pro'feser McGona'gall." Hagrid said bowing his head to the lady who nodded in return. "Welcome to Hogwarts I am professor McGonagall deputy headmistress to Hogwarts in a moment you will join your classmates in the great hall and be sorted into one of four houses Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor." She said looking at the group. Harry noticed that a girl had just joined the group she hadn't been there before had she? "Right this way please." McGonagall said and led them to the great hall.

"Wow this is incredible." Breathed Dudley from beside Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me that the ceiling is charmed to appear as the night sky." The new girl said to Dudley. The group reached a stool at the other end of the great hall. Harry noticed a very beautiful girl who looked a lot like Charlus staring intensely at the first years as though she was searching for something she had lost. "Whoa look at her!" Dudley said motioning to the girl Harry had noticed staring. "That's my cousin Fleurette Audra Molly Delacour; well actually I guess she's my sister now." Charlus said. "Part veela you see our grandmother on our father's side was a veela that's why guys are all morons around her doesn't affect family though." He told them. Hmm though Harry I wonder why it doesn't affect me. He shrugged it off because McGonagall had pulled out a list and began to call names.

"Neville Longbottom…" she called. "HUFFLEPUFF." The hat called out. The hufflepuff table cheered loudly. She went through the names quickly Dudley had been sorted into Gryffindor and finally came to the name "Ron Weasley… Oh I apologize I mean Charlus Delacour." She said quickly fixing her error. Charlus sighed and went to sit on the stool. "SLYTHERIN." The hat called out loudly. Charlus went and sat next to a boy who Harry remember was called Draco Malfoy. "Parker Delacour…" McGonagall called. Harry looked around no one seemed to have any clue who this Parker Delacour was could this parker perhaps be another one of Charlus' siblings? "Hmm alright then Evelyn Delacour." McGonagall called. Again there was no answer. The professor's brow furrowed and she spoke again "Well that concludes the sorting ceremony." She said confusedly. "Professor what about she and I?" Harry called out confused everyone staring at the two houseless students. "Mister Potter and Miss Granger for now go and sit with your friends for the feast and afterwards come and join me in my office." Dumbledore called from the head table.

Throughout the whole feast Harry kept wondering why he hadn't been on the list was it a mistake was he not a wizard after all had the blue sparks when buying a wand been fake? Soon the feast was over. He watched as the headmaster made his way to collect him and the other girl but on the way he stopped at the Ravenclaw table to speak to Charlus' sister Fleurette as he had called her and again the Headmaster stopped at the Slytherin table to talk with Charlus. When the headmaster reached the Gryffindor table where Harry and the other girl were sitting he motioned for them to follow.

"Now Harry and Hermione I already know the reason you were unable to be sorted but trust me all questions will be answered now let us head to my office there are a few people waiting there for us. They reached his office and inside was Fleurette Delacour, Charlus, a small blonde 8 year old who looked similar to Fleur and a man and woman. "Harry, Hermione please take a seat." Dumbledore said kindly. Harry noticed that the looks the man and woman were sending Dumbledore were anything but friendly. "Now I believe you have met Charlus but allow me to introduce to you Fleur Delacour, her 8 year old sister Gabrielle, and their parents Maslin and Apolline." Albus said ignoring the French couple's icy glares. Apolline started to sob. "I will make this blunt, the reason you were not on the list was because you do not exist." Albus said. The two stared at him as though he were speaking a foreign language. "Of course we exist sir were right here!" Hermione cried out. "Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger and merely your adopted names." He pointed out. "Wait I was adopted?" Harry asked jumping up from his seat. The headmaster nodded. "Harry your name is Parker Olivier Delacour twin brother to Hermione also known as Evelyn Adela Delacour." Harry and Hermione (or rather Parker and Evelyn) stared at the man in shock. "Twins?" Harry squeaked weakly. Maslin Delacour nodded. "We hadn't meant to but it ended up that Voldemort was promised Charlus because he was the first son and when we had twins we knew Voldemort would want both of you as well so we gave the three of you up for adoption we sent Charlus to the Weasleys, Parker to the Potters and Evelyn you to the Muggle world. I'm sorry this is how you found out we tried to find you for years." Maslin told them. "Albus I want to take them home for the night, with or without your consent!" Apolline barked at him. "Will you come please?" Apolline said looking longingly at Parker and Evelyn who nodded their consent. Maslin produced a Portkey from his pocket. "Please grab hold of the quill." He said and all of the Delacours put a hand on the feather. "Lumiere" Maslin spoke. And suddenly they all felt a Naval pull and the next things they knew they had landed in the courtyard of Delacour manor.

**So sorry this chapter was a bit rushed but I really wanted to update. Was it hard to follow? Please read and review and also check out my other story a Severitus Challenge Eyes of a red haired angel it's on its 5****th**** chapter please check in for new chapters. Thanks to those who reviewed already. Til next time **

**-Marina Z**


End file.
